The Elemental and I
by Starla19
Summary: When the Charmed ones are attacked, they summon an elemental. Chris is smitten but what does she know about his future? Please Read and Review!
1. Isis

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters, they are owned by The WB. I do however own Starla- she's mine, all mine!**

"What the hell was that?" cried Piper Halliwell.

"I'll check the Book of Shadows!" Suggested Paige, hurrying up the stairs to the attic.

Piper looked around. Once again, the hallway was trashed. Glass was shattered everywhere, pictures lay in a pile on the floor and the banister was in several pieces. She sighed, wondering how she was going to explain this away to her insurance company.

Chris orbed in.

"What happened here? Is Wyatt Ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine. I however have to think up another excuse for the insurance company as to why my hallway is smashed…. Again"

"So what was it?"

"No idea, Paige is working on it"

_In the attic _

"Found her yet?" Questioned Piper

"No, oh wait, I think I got her" She replied

"So….?"

"Isis is her name, and playing havoc with the elements is her game!" She smiled

Chris and Piper looked at each other.

"I don't remember her from the future" Chris questioned

"Can she be vanquished?"

"Yes, but not by us"

Piper raised an eyebrow "Well, by who then?"

"An elemental. A young woman who keeps the elements in check"

"Chris- this ringing any bells with you?"

"No, that's why it's weird, I mean, all of the demons who've attacked so far I remember. Never heard of this one though"

"Anyway" said Piper, moving towards the Book of Shadows "How do we summon this…………. Elemental?"

"You can't. Says here that Elementals have never been successfully summoned, they kinda come to you…"

"So you're telling me, we gotta stay home and wait for the elemental to just, come to us? What if the demon attacks again? That's ridiculous!"

"Well, other witches may have failed, but we're the Charmed ones right?"

"Right. But we're down one"

"Well, let's give it a go anyway- what have we got to lose?"

"Ok but if it doesn't work; Chris can go and get Phoebe"

After playing around with various rhymes and chants Paige felt she had it just right.

"Ready?" she asked Piper

"Let's do it"

"_Earth, Air, Water, Fire_

_It's an elemental we desire_

_Come to us from far and wide_

_Come to us and here reside"_

Nothing happened.

"Great. A whole lot of nothing…" muttered Paige

_Will they summon an elemental? Is the power of two enough? Please Read and Review!_


	2. The Elemental

All of a sudden, a wind filled with tiny orbs began to blow through the attic. It began to swirl violently around and around, forming a large sphere. All of a sudden, it stopped and from the sphere a young woman appeared.

"The Charmed ones, it's an honour" she spoke, in a soft British accent. "I thought there were three of you though?"

"Yeah but she's out sick today" replied Piper in her own Piper-Esque way. "So who are you?"

"I'm an elemental, but feel free to call me Starla. That's what my friends call me!"

"Your friends?"

"Yes, I'm mortal- like you. I have to go to college and keep the elements in check all at the same time" she smiled.

Piper smiled. She was glad they weren't the only ones who had to manage being mortal with huge, magical responsibilities and try to have a normal life. She was starting to like this girl.

And she wasn't the only one.

"Hi, I'm Chris"

"Nice to meet you" She smiled

Chris began to take her in. She was tall, with shoulder length brown hair. She had the most amazing green eyes and pale skin. As beautiful as she was, it was something else that attracted him to her.

Just for a few moments they kept their eyes on each other- with Piper and Paige smirking in the background.

"Sorry to have to erm, interrupt, but we have Isis to worry about!" smiled Paige

"Did she attack you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine. But the Book says you're the only one who can vanquish her"

"That's true, though I didn't think I would have to do it just yet."

"Well, no time like the present- so how do you vanquish her?" Asked Piper

"By giving her what she wants- the elements"

"But, wait a minute, hold up!" Interrupted Chris. "If you give her what she wants then all the elements will be gone, forever"

She moved in a little closer. "I'll tell you a little secret. Elementals are the only beings strong enough to control the elements. Once I give them over, she's going to……..well, you know"

"How do you know? How can you be sure?"

"Let's just say we have our own book. You trust those witches who went before you. I trust the elementals that went before me"

Chris sighed. He didn't want anything to happen to anyone so beautiful.

"So how do we get Isis here?" Asked Chris, reluctantly.

Starla closed her eyes. She cupped her hands.

"What is she doing?" whsipered Paige.

As they watched, a swirling ball of water formed in Starlas cupped hands. She opened her eyes and looked in.

"Whats that for?"

"Kind of like a crystall ball- I can see anyone who wants to harm me or the elements. I see her, she's close, she's very………"

The windows shattered, Piper and Paige hit the floor. Isis had re-appeared out of thin air- literally.

Piper tried to freeze her, but it didn't work.

"Your powers don't work against her" called Starla

Isis threw a fireball at Starla, but Starla quickly transformed into water, narrowly missing it. Isis tried persistently but each time she missed. She was getting annoyed with this elemental.

"If you wont give me the elements" she sneered "Then I guess two Charmed ones will do…. For a while"

She trapped Piper and Paige in a ring of black water, before taking them to the Underworld.

"No!" shouted Starla. But it was too late. They were gone.

A tear slid down her cheek.

"Chris im so sorry"

"Ssshhh… its ok" he soothed, bringing her into a hug, his hand lighlty stroking her hair. "We'll get them back"

He didn't know why, but he felt a deep need to comfort her. He was never really touchy-feely with anyone, but this was different.

"I just couldn't do it"

"Its ok, listen to me. We'll get them back, and you'll vanquish Isis"

"But what if I cant? You know how scary it is just to give up your powers to evil?"

"No, but like you said. You gotta trust that your ancestors were right"

"You shouldn't be so nice to me- I could have gotten your mum and your aunt killed"

"How do you know…..?" he questioned.

"That Piper is your mum? Ive been to the future. Ive seen what happens, with Wyatt. But I've also seen what happens after"

"After what?"

"After you come back, from here"


	3. The Underworld

Chris was stunned.

"What happens?"

"You know I cant say"

"If you've been to the future, how comes i don't know you?"

"I keep my distance from the those in the future, I cant risk the exposure- like you"

Chris had never felt so connected to someone in his life. For the first time, someone else who understood why he was here- why he came back. Someone who knew what it was like to never really know anyone for fear of exposure. He didn't want her to leave, ever.

He moved in, and kissed her. She began to kiss him back, tongues entwined. He didn't want to stop, but he had to find Piper and Paige. He pulled back, and opened his eyes.

"We have to find them" he smiled, stroking her cheek.

"I know" she smiled

He took her hand and led her towards the attic.

"I know how to find her"

"How?"

"I can sense her- we have a sort of link."

She sat down and once again closed her eyes. A ring of water swirled around her.

Chris watched. Everything she was, and did, was nothing short of beautiful.

"She's in the underworld. We have to go"

"But its dangerous, we need some sort of plan"

"Ive got one" she smiled.

And in that moment, she took his hand and transformed them into fire and headed for the underworld.

_In the underworld_

"Did you just turn me into fire?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, sorry. It's the only way to get into this place"

They looked around.

"Isis's lair" whispered Starla

Like the name, Isis's lair had a rather egyptian feel to it. Fire torches were spread along the walls, lighting it.

She could see Piper and Paige, they were trapped in a ring of fire. After carefully looking, Starla got closer to the girls, and extinguished the fire.

"Its about time!" said Piper "What took you so long?"

Chris and Starla looked at each other, thinking back to the manor.

All of a sudden, Isis appeared. Much too quick for Starlas defence. She threw a fireball, forcing Starla to the ground. Chris ran towards her but was shotdown by a black water ball. Piper and Paige ran to his side.

"Now, time to get whats mine!" Isis exclaimed

She put her arm In front of her, extending her fingers. White orbs began to rise from Starlas limp body and began to fill Isis. Then, in the same moment, she began to burn.

She screamed, before falling into a pile of demon dust.

Piper and Paige ran towards Starla. They checked her heartbeat, there wasn't one. They looked at each other, both thinking how unfair this all was.

Chris stumbled over.

"She cant be gone" He cried, bringing her into his arms.

"Hey wait a minute" Said Paige. She looked up- the swirling orbs were still there.

"Orbs!" she called, collecting them into her hand and throwing them into Starlas body.

Starlas eyelids flickered, before opening.

"Are you guys ok? Is she gone?"

"Thanks to you" smiled Chris.

She stood up, slowly. She ached a lot, but then again, elementals were fast healers.

"Lets get out of here!" said Paige. The group all linked hands, and Paige orbed them back to the Manor.


	4. At P3

_At P3_

"Phoebe! Exclaimed Piper and Paige.

"Hey!" she smiled.

"Feeling better?"

"Definitely. So, did I miss anything while I was sick?"

"Lets see. You missed meeting Isis, an elemental, Chris finally getting a girlfriend…..!"

"Whoah hold up! I missed all that? Wheres my nephew now?"

Piper pointed towards where the band was playing. Phoebe could see Chris dancing with a tall pretty girl.

"So….?" Said Piper excitedly

"So…. What?" replied Phoebe, still smiling

"What do you, ahem, sense, from them?" Asked Paige.

"Are you asking me to snoop?"

Piper and Paige looked at each other. "Yeah!" they replied in unison.

"I sense, a hell of a lot of power…"

"Yeah………….?"

"And….."

"And… what?"

"Some deep rooted attraction, Really deep. Ive never felt anything like it- its hard to explain"

"Sounds good to me"

The band announced a five minute break.

Chris and Starla walked over to where Paige and Phoebe were sitting, with Piper behid the bar.

"So what'll it be?"

"Sparkling Mineral water, im still officially under 21!" smiled Starla

"Coming up!" smiled Piper.

"You must be Phoebe, right?" Asked Starla

"Yeah, that's me- you must be the elemental ive been hearing about!"

"Starla!" she smiled.

"Pretty name. So, are you sticking around for a bit?"

"Sure, Chris has definatley sold me on that one! He's promised to orb me all kinds of places…!" she laughed

"Has he now?" smirked Piper, handing Starla her bottle of water.

"And she's promised not to turn me into fire anymore!"

"Fire?" questioned Phoebe.

"Don't Ask"

"Hey look the band is starting up again, lets go!" Said Starla grabbing Chris's hand.

"They're putting us to shame!" stated Paige, "Lets go too!" she said grabbing Phoebes hand.

As Piper watched, she smiled. Even if just for a moment in their hectic lives, each was content.

So there you go! Hope you enjoyed! Please R R.

Quick note- Im from England so my spelling of certain words and use of grammar is different to US English so please keep that in mind when reviewing.


End file.
